Menace of the Mastermind
Menace of the Mastermind is an upcoming episode of Tomas 10. Summary The Junkman breaks out of prison to get revenge on Tomas and Blauwe for ruining his plans. To make matters worse, the Junkman breaks into Blauwe's ship and turns all their technology against them. Now they must stop the Junkman from inside their own base. Plot Menace of the Mastermind It was a nice summer Tuesday’s afternoon. Professor Paradox and I were going over our recent accomplishments. “Well Tomas, it seems that you are working up quite an interesting list of acquaintances.” Professor Paradox said. “You’ve got an imperfect clone of yourself, a escaped fugitive, an undercover alien, and a grandson from the future.” He listed. “Yeah, well Blauwe is under the radar and is now responsible for Prisoner #775 and Austin. Tom, however, is still out seeing the world.” I said. That night, the warden was giving a new security a tour of the Safe House. He led him to the secret underground levels containing some of the worst criminals on Earth. “I know this is a lot to take in on your first day, but the tour ends here. Meet the most insidious criminal in the entire continent: The Junkman.” The warden said. The Junkman was in a large glass-looking dome cell. He was currently reading a book. “Of course, the one who has caused all that trouble in…” the new security guard said. “Yes, and he would have succeeded if not for those quick thinking aliens.” The warden said. “Quick thinking? That brat just got lucky.” The Junkman stated. “By the way warden, is it necessary to remove every staple?” he asked, showing that the book pages were falling off. “You know it is, Junkman.” The warden replied, and then turned to the new security guard, who was taking down notes. “Any metal he touches, he can turn into a high tech weapon.” He explained. “Aw, you’re gonna scare the new guy away.” The Junkman teased. “So make a note, no metal allowed.” The warden said, then began walking away. The new security guard was about to write it down, but noticed his pen was missing. He looked around for it but couldn’t find it. “Where’s my…” he began. “Got that?” the warden asked, turning back. “Yeah, yeah, no metal. Got it.” He said, then pretended to write it down. Once they left, it was revealed that the Junkman took the pen. He began working on it and soon turned it into a tiny pen robot. “Alright, Pen bot, be a dear and get me out of this cage.” The Junkman said. He grabbed the pen robot and stuck his hand out of the cell. “Ok, you know what to do.” He said. The pen robot flew out of the cell and got outside to the construction site. Once it got outside, it found a giant drill. The pen robot got inside the machine and hacked it. It turned on the drill and had it drill straight down into the underground prison. It drilled through the cell and freed the Junkman. The alarm went off immediately. The warden and a few other security guards came running in. “Junkman stop!” the warden ordered. The Junkman jumped onto the stopped drill and began going back up. “I’d really love to stay and chat, warden, but I’m must be heading out.” He said, then laughed evilly. Meanwhile, on Blauwe’s ship, Austin and I were both practicing on a virtual reality training system. I was currently Danger Duck. The two of us were fighting against ninjas. I was throwing eggs at them and Austin was using random alien powers against them. I jumped up, got all of their attention, then quacked away. They all looked for me, which gave Austin the chance to use XLR8 speed and take most of them down. When I reappeared, I took down two more. “Haha, new high score.” I said. “How many times do I have to tell you, what I have created is a state of the art virtual trainer, not a video game.” Blauwe said. He was monitoring our training. “Call it what you want, we’re unstoppable.” I said, throwing two more eggs and defeating two others. “We rule this game.” Austin stated. “Yes, you are quite the experts.” Blauwe said, sarcastically. “Try this level.” He said, pressing the most difficult button. Suddenly, everything was pitch black. “Hey, who turned out the lights?” I asked, nervously. The lights flashed on for about two seconds, revealing large cannons pointing straight at us. Then it went pitch black again. “Uh oh.” Austin said. Then we were blasted. We exited the virtual training room, upset with him. “Hey, we were kicking virtual butt over here.” Austin stated. Suddenly, Prisoner #775 came on the speaker. “Professor Paradox is on the line.” He announced. “We need you guys up here.” The three of us went up to the bridge and met with Fer, Santi, Prisoner #775, and Professor Paradox. “What’s the problem, Professor?” Blauwe asked. “There’s been an escape from the subterranean security prison located beneath the Safe House. The file is being uploaded to you as we speak.” Professor Paradox said. Prisoner #775 checked the main monitor to show the mug shot and description of the Junkman. “Hey, the Junkman. I’ve heard of him, he’s caused a lot of trouble in this time zone.” Austin said. “He’s caused way too much trouble.” Fer corrected. “More than one alien should.” Santi added. “I want you all to get down there.” Professor Paradox said. “Blauwe can fill you in on the way.” He said. “We’re on it, Professor P.” Austin said. We all got into the RV and Fer drove us down there. “So Blauwe, you wanna tell us how you know about the Junkman?” Fer asked. “Right before I met you three, I was still an undercover agent, just working for the opposite side. One of the masterminds I worked for was the Junkman. I was providing the Junkman with machines, parts, tools, anything he needed. On the day I met you three, I was sent by him to recover the device that sent Tomas and I to the dessert planet. Once we returned, I went back to Neptune, or so you thought.” He explained. “Wait, so you didn’t go back to Neptune?” I asked. “I did, but I decided to return to finish some unfinished business with the Junkman. Once I figure out what his plan was, I couldn’t just pretend I didn’t know what was happening. So I stopped him and his evil head before it was too late. I had to do something before he carried out his plan. He swore to get his revenge on me, and that’s the last I heard of him, until now.” He explained. “But that was more than a month ago.” I stated. “I know. Once I was done doing the work for him, he had to carry out his plan on his own. It took time for him to assemble all the pieces of the puzzle. It was only recently that I discovered his plan. Which was after your last encounter with him.” He explained. We were just arriving at the Safe House. “I don’t like this place. It brings back bad memories.” I said. “This way, I picked up some suspicious electrical activity in this area.” Blauwe said, leading us towards the construction site and machines. We quickly looked around, but didn’t see him. “I’m thinking this place is empty.” Austin said. “And I’m thinking we’re in the wrong place to be. We’re not alone.” Prisoner #775 said. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t the old cruise boys.” We heard the Junkman say. “The old what?” Santi asked. “Nice to see you again Blauwe, always a pleasure Tomas.” The Junkman said. We looked over and saw him standing on top of a bulldozer. “Ha, some genius. You get an A for the escape, but a D for the getaway.” Austin said. “Oh, this isn’t about getting away, it’s about revenge.” The Junkman stated. “Eliminate these pests.” He said. Suddenly, all the construction machines turned on and came towards us. Then they split us up. Fer and Austin, Santi and Prisoner #775, and me by myself, and Blauwe by himself. Fer and Austin were confronted by a bulldozer, which the Junkman attached lasers to. Austin used his XLR8 speed to lure it away. It tried blasting him with lasers, but he was able to dodge them. He continued to taunt it by saying things like, “Missed me, missed me again, try again.” Meanwhile, Santi and Prisoner #775 were confronted by a wrecking ball machine. It chased the two of them, until Prisoner #775 became invisible, then it only chased Santi. Santi kept it distracted, while Prisoner #775 manually forced the wrecking ball to swing up, then fall back down and crash into the machine, shutting it down. Meanwhile, I turned into Danger Duck to face against a bulldozer. The bulldozer fired lasers at me, but I quacked behind him. He turned around, and I quacked behind him again. After that, I jumped onto it and bashed my fist against him. After that, I jumped off and quacked away from it. Meanwhile, the Junkman was on the drill. The drill dropped down on Blauwe. He dove out of the way. He pulled out his laser pistol and fired at the drill. However, the Junkman reinforced the drill and made it stronger, therefore, the laser pistol had little effect. Meanwhile, Austin ran around the bulldozer and jumped onto the back of it. The bulldozer aimed its laser at Austin and fired. Austin quacked out of the way just in time and the bulldozer blasted itself. After that, Fer managed to get into the controls and drive it. Meanwhile, the bulldozer fired the laser at me. I quacked away, and then jumped into the air. Next, I threw two eggs at its lasers. The eggs were made of tar which clogged the laser guns. After that, Fer drove his bulldozer against mine and both of them were smashed. Meanwhile, Blauwe was running away from the drill. He was trying to escape it, but soon got cornered. Luckily, Austin ran up and used his Fourarms strength to puss both the bulldozers and crashed them both against the drill. The drill caused all three of the machines to be destroyed. “Hey, where’s the Junkman?” Santi asked. “He’s skulking around somewhere, but I’ve got something back at the ship that’ll give him a headache, wherever he is.” Blauwe said. We all got back in the RV and drove back to Blauwe’s ship. Once we approached it, we saw it was still on. “Hey, who left the lights on?” Santi asked. Suddenly the Junkman came on our radio. “I am now in complete control of your ship. Now it’s my turn to play with some of your toys, Blauwe. And this is gonna be fun.” He said. Suddenly, two small pods popped out of the ship. “Blauwe? Do you wanna tell us what those are?” I asked. “That’s my security system. I’ve never used it, because I’ve never needed it.” Blauwe said. Suddenly, the two pods grew two laser cannons. We all got a scared and/or nervous look on our face. The pods began blasting at us. Fer tried to drive the RV and dodge the blasts. Unfortunately, the pods soon managed to hit the RV and pop the tires. Next, Austin and I got out to stop them. I activated the watch and transformed into Spykeback. I grew long spikes out of the soles of my feet and used them to jump onto one of the pods. Then I grew three spikes on each hand and stabbed the pod repeatedly. After that, I jumped off as the pod exploded behind me. At the same time, Austin used Magnetude’s to hold back the pod. Next, he used Teleportal’s powers to teleport on top of the pod. Next, he used Heatblast’s powers to turn his index finger into a blowtorch. Then he cut a hole on top of the pod and opened it up. After that, he spit Common Cold acid inside the pod and destroyed it from the inside. Meanwhile, the Junkman watched us through the security monitors. “Well, well, well, it appears that my guests have arrived.” The Junkman said evilly. “I’m sure Blauwe will enjoy the little modifications I’ve made to his little toys.” He said, attaching a device to one of his laser guns. Back outside, Blauwe was trying to get back into the ship. He continued pressing the button and typing in the code, but it wouldn’t work. “That trash lover locked us out of my ship.” He said. “Fighting your opponent from his within his own stronghold. Genius.” He said. “Yeah, yeah, he’s smart. But how do we get in?” Santi asked. “Leave that to me, once removed cuz.” Austin said. “Actually maybe we’re gonna need your help gramps.” He said. “I’ll handle it.” I said, activating the watch. I scrolled the dial, selected Drillbit, and transformed. After that, I dug a large hole underground. Everyone else jumped in after me. Back at the bridge, the Junkman saw a security monitor and saw Drillbit come out of the ground and everyone else follow behind. “Now the fun really begins.” He said. Once everyone got out of the hole, Austin quickly ran over to a wall and pressed a code. Suddenly, the wall popped down and revealed a box of laser guns. “Alright, time to go old school.” Austin said. We each grabbed one but Blauwe soon noticed something, “Wait! He’s booby trapped everything!” he said. Suddenly, the laser wrapped themselves around our hands and wouldn’t let go. Suddenly, I began randomly blasting everywhere. Everyone ran away as I rapidly fired everywhere. “I’m not doing it; it’s got a mind of its own.” I stated. Suddenly, Fer’s guns began blasting everywhere as well. Everyone continued running from the runaway laser blasts. The Junkman was watching from the control room. He laughed evilly. “Now you see what payback is all about.” He said. “We gotta get these things off.” Fer said, then smashed his against the wall and broke it. Next, Prisoner #775 and Santi both shot at each other. But they used their guns as protection and the blasts destroyed their guns. Next, Austin fired a shot, then XLR8ed to the other side and hit his own gun. After that, I blasted the gun downwards. It pushed me up and I then smashed it against the ceiling. “I should have seen this coming.” Blauwe said. “It’s not your fault.” Fer said. “But it is time to take out the trash.” I said. “Ha, good one gramps.” Austin said, running next to me. “I heard that.” The Junkman said through the speakers. “In here.” Blauwe said leading us into a room. “We can get out of sight from all the cameras.” He said. He led us into the ship’s heat generator/power source. “There’s an elevator shaft behind this heat generator.” He explained. We walked over to the wall and he looked for the elevator door. He found a button, pressed it, and the wall opened to show the hidden elevator. “Nice going, Blauwe.” Santi said. However, the Junkman pressed the “Ventilation Overload” button. All of a sudden, the room was locked down and we were separated from the elevator. Suddenly, the roof of the room came down to half its original height. “Hope you boys like it hot.” The Junkman joked Suddenly, the heat generator doubled in size. “It looks like Mr. brain set us up for a big bang.” Santi said. “I’ll get us out of here.” Austin stated. Then he ran towards the wall with XLR8 speed and rammed it with Fourarms strength. However, the wall was much stronger than he thought and he just bounced off without making a dent. “Alright Blauwe, time to put your wits to work.” Prisoner #775 said. Blauwe got into the controls and tried to shut it down. “I’m hacking into the security system, but it’s going to take some time.” He explained. “Well could you at least pretend to hurry?” I asked. “The watch hasn’t recharged yet. One more minute and we’re all toast.” I said. “I’ve almost got it.” He said. “Almost isn’t good enough.” The Junkman said. Suddenly, our room exploded. Luckily, Bluawe managed to unlock the room and open the elevator shaft just in time. We climbed up the tethers just before the explosion. “Could you cut it any closer, Blauwe?” I asked. “Actually, no.” he said, showing that part of his clothes got burned. “We better get moving before the Junkman figure out we’re here.” Fer said. “Through the vents. He can’t monitor us in there.” Blauwe instructed. We all climbed into the vents. We crawled all the way to the next vent that led up, to get a decent space away. “We have to somehow get to my E.M.P.” He said. “What’s an emp?” Santi asked. “The E.M.P.” he corrected. “is my electromagnetic pulse generator.” Blauwe explained. If we can get to it and activate it, it would temporarily shut down any electrical current in the facility.” He explained. “Without power he’ll be powerless.” Prisoner #775 added. “Ok, Austin, Santi and Fer follow this vent all the way up so you can activate the EMP. Tomas and 775, you’ll come with me and we’ll enter through the virtual trainer. He won’t know what hit him.” Blauwe instructed. “So where do we find this EMP and how do we activate it?” Fer asked. “It’s hidden in plain sight and comes with simple instructions.” Blauwe replied. Back at the bridge, the Junkman saw the motion sensors indicating that we were still alive and moving. “Are you serious? I’ve met cats with fewer lives!” He said angrily. Meanwhile, Blauwe, 775, and I had entered the virtual training room. Prisoner got out first, invisible to inspect the area. “The cost is clear.” He said and we all jumped out. Blauwe found the laser guns in the training room. “He hasn’t tampered with these.” He said grabbing two for himself and giving two to Prisoner #775. But suddenly, the room around us turned into an alley in Tokyo. All of a sudden, ninjas popped out of nowhere. “Oh no. And by hasn’t tampered with you mean…?” Prisoner #775 asked sarcastically. “Alright, I guess it’s time for a new high score.” I said then transformed into Heatblast. Next, I threw a fireball at one of the ninjas. After that, I blasted fire at two more. Blauwe began blasting the ninjas all over. Prisoner #775 became invisible and managed to defeat the ninjas before they even knew he was there. Meanwhile, Fer, Santi, and Austin arrived at the kitchen/dining room/ living room area. “Alright, it’s in that floating pool table.” Santi said. “Pretty clever to have the EMP hidden here.” Fer said. They began walking towards it, but were intercepted by a living robotic vacuum. It began chasing them all around the room. Suddenly, a robotic pocket knife began flying around the room too. Santi was hiding behind the counter, when suddenly the CD player came to life and began shooting disks at him. Back in the training room, we were still fighting off the ninjas. Prisoner #775 blasted one of the ninjas and it split into two. Blauwe blasted one of the ninjas and it turned into two as well. “We zap one and two more appear.” Prisoner #775 pointed out. “Oh yeah, cool isn’t it? It means we’re getting closer to the bonus levels.” I said, throwing a fireball at a ninja. However, two more of those appeared too. “Ok, this has gone far enough.” Blauwe said. “It’s time to go head to head.” He said. “Go, we’ll cover you.” I said, creating a firewall between the tree of us and the ninjas. Blauwe then jumped back into the vent and crawled up to the bridge. Meanwhile, Santi was being chased by the flying pocket knife and Austin was running away from the vacuum. “I prefer a clean house, but this is just crazy.” Austin said. “Austin, lead that sucker this way.” Santi said. “If you told me coming back to the past would lead to me being chased by an evil vacuum cleaner I’d think you were crazy.” Austin commented. Santi ran towards Austin, with the pocket knife behind him, and Austin ran towards Santi, with the vacuum right behind him. Once they reached each other, Austin quacked the two of them out of the way and the pocket knife and vacuum crushed each other. At the same time, Fer was protecting himself from flying CD’s. When the living CD player got close, Fer stabbed and smashed it with one of the pool sticks. After that, Santi and Austin ran over to the pool table. Santi found the instructions on a PDA in one of the corner pockets. “Aw, Blauwe said they came with simple instructions.” He said. “I got this.” Austin assured. Then he began reading super fast. “Step one: Arm primary ignition sequence using standard numeric code calculations. Step two: insert electron overdrive rods into…” (etc.) Meanwhile, Blauwe had just entered the bridge, only to find that the Junkman was not there. But he knew where he went. He went into his lab and sure enough, there he was. “You’re proving yourself to be more impressive than I ever expected.” The Junkman stated. “And you’re just as twisted as I ever thought you were.” Blauwe replied. “Not twisted, enlightened.” The Junkman corrected. “But then again, you were always jealous of my superior mind.” He stated. “It’s not your intellect I have a problem with; it’s your smell of living in a junkyard.” Blauwe replied. “I taught you everything you needed to know.” The Junkman stated. Then he pulled out a laser gun and began shooting at him. Blauwe quickly dove out of the way and dodged the blasts. “Remember?” he asked. Blauwe hid behind a crate and grabbed a flamethrower. “But not everything I know.” He said, and then shot the fire at him. The Junkman got out of the way and ducked for cover. Meanwhile, back at the virtual trainer, Prisoner #775 and I were still fighting off the ninjas. “Yes, I vaporize seven more and I unlock the bonus levels.” I said, then jumped up, spun around in the air, and threw three flame disks. Meanwhile, the Junkman was still avoiding Blauwe’s flamethrower. He placed a control panel and the security drone and activated it, under his control. “Didn’t know I was gonna do that, did you?” he asked. Blauwe fired his flamethrower at the drone, but it had no effect. I drone blasted the flamethrower from out of his hands and grabbed hold of him. Next, he electrocuted him while squeezing him tight. Blauwe tried to break free but the drone had him under his control and wouldn’t let go. “Not bad for someone who lives in a junkyard.” The Junkman taunted. Meanwhile, Austin kept working on the EMP. He was using his XLR8 speed to speed things up. “Step ninety nine: load the algert verging programing into onboard encryption chip through the ball rack. Step one hundred: press the big red button!” he said, then pressed the button and out of the pool table popped a high tech sphere. “That’s it, game over.” Santi said. The sphere began to glow and then sent an electromagnetic wave across the entire ship, shutting down any electrical device. Meanwhile, Prisoner #775 and I were surrounded by the ninjas. We continued to fight them off, but suddenly, the background around us disappeared. After that, so did the ninjas. “That’s it. Game over.” Prisoner #775 said. Just then, the watch began to beep and reverted me back to normal. “But we were so close to the bonus levels.” I said, partly disappointed. Back at the lab, Blauwe continued to be electrified by the drone. But suddenly, the drone stopped and fell back, releasing Blauwe. “Game over.” He said. “What? You set off an electromagnetic pulse?” The Junkman asked. “You broke into my ship, turned my own inventions against me, and ruined part of my ship. You crossed the line.” Blauwe said, then put on his brass knuckles, punched the Junkman in the face, and knocked him out. Later that night, we returned him back to the Safe House. We were watching him from outside his cell as he squirmed. “You can’t keep me in here forever, I’ll be back. You’ll see, you’ll all see. I’ll be back.” He kept saying. “Yeah, in twenty years to life.” Santi said. “Depending on good behavior.” I added. That night, the six of us were relaxing at an island paradise. Santi and I were lying down on floating beds in the water, and Fer, 775, and Blauwe were relaxing in pool chairs on the sand. We were all laying back and relaxing. “Aaaah, this just what the doctor ordered.” Santi said. “Yeah, Santi’s right. Relaxing is good.” 775 admitted. “Yeah, sometimes getting sand between your toes is the best thing to clear your mind.” Blauwe said. Suddenly, the entire island paradise faded, revealing that we were actually in the virtual reality chamber. “Hey, Austin, what’s the matter?” I asked. Austin was powering the virtual reality chamber by riding an exercise bike. He was breathing deeply. “Nothing, just catching my breath.” He replied. “Ok, done.” He said, and then got back to riding the bike using XLR8 speed. Suddenly the island paradise came right back. “You know, I don’t really mind helping with this vacation thing, ok, I do mind. When will the power come back on, Blauwe? You said the EMP effect will where off on its own in six to twelve hours and it’s been about eight hours.” Austin said. “Just keep pedaling!” We all said. The End Characters *Tomas Maggi *Austin Maggi *Fer Maggi *Santi Diaz *Blauwe Vreemdeling *Prisoner #775 *Professor Paradox Villians *The Junkman Aliens used *Teleportal *Danger Duck *Spykeback *Drillbit *Heatblast Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes